Entranced At First Sight
by mannequin143
Summary: A new school, a new house. Everything was changing for Sora and his best friend Yume in a flash. They already decided that their lives were over once they started at Twilight Charter High. but that may change once they have their...entrancing encounters.
1. Ch1: A Looong Day

M/n (mannequin note): Oh how it's good to be back! Fresh start, new story, total awesomeness! Yeah, I deleted my old account and made this one. I finally got out of that emo stage in life ^^. Anywhos!

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH or FF characters except for my OC. The rest is all Squarenix and Disney^^

Main Pairing: RikuxSora

Side Pairings: AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx, SephirothxCloud, LeonxCloud (idk yet), VincentxYume, ZackxAerith

Summary: Sora Strife and his best friend, Yume Fair, hate their older brothers for making them move to a new city and transfer to a different school. They already decided that their world has ended when they had their first day at Twilight Charter High School. But maybe that will all change once they have their… entrancing encounters.

**Chapter 1**

**A Looong Day**

_**Wednesday7:42 a.m.**_

A boy and a girl looked up at a 4-story, white school building.

"…This is so…"

"Bogus? Lame?"

"Both." the boy frowned.

The girl pouted." Yeah, bogusly lame."

They both sighed in unison. _'This sucks' _was the only thing ringing in their mind.

"C'mon you two, cheer up!" someone had said. The two ignored the person.

"Oh Sora, did you hear something?" the girl asked. Said boy shook his head.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything Yume; only the sound of a life ruiner." This made the third person frown.

"Hey now, don't be that way." he said. The girl that was now identified to be Yume turned to frown at the man.

"Tu es no bueno, Zack." she said, wagging a finger at him.

"I look like Jay Leno??" he asked quirking up an eyebrow.

Now the poor man that the two teenagers were picking on was Zack Fair, a new college graduate that took a job as a math teacher at the prestigious Twilight Charter High School. The boy, Sora Strife, was his best friend's, Cloud, younger brother and the witty little thing next to him was Yume, Zack's younger sister. Due to a few… circumstances that will be explained later, the three of them had to move to Twilight City, which the two teens weren't too happy about.

"It means you suck mucho!" Yume shouted.

"I really don't see why we couldn't stay at our old school." Sora chimed in, giving Zack his infamous pout.

"Like I said before, I'll tell you two in time. But for now, make the most of this will ya? This won't be so bad. This is one of the most top rated schools in the country. You'll both thank me later for getting you into this school."

"Oh yes. Let us give thanks to you, dear big brother, for making us go to a school that makes us wear ugly uniforms!" Yume yelled, pointing at hers and Sora's new… ensemble. Both wore a plain white collared button down shirt with the school logo on it. Sora had to wear navy blue pants, a black belt and shoes, and a navy blue tie. Yume had to wear a navy blue skirt with stockings and black shoes…very stylish.

"They aren't that bad. Now stop complaining and get to class. You two already have your schedules. You have a couple classes together, including mine. Lunch is at 12:10 I believe. Now go on, get!" Zack said, shooing them off. Both frowned at him once again. Yume stuck her tongue out at him while Sora still had his pout in place before they walked for the building that they had named "Suckville". Zack shook his head and sighed.

"Today, is gonna be a looong day."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took Sora and Yume a good ten minutes to find their first period. The school was like a maze compared to their old one. They were glad that they didn't have to be separated just yet, since they both had the same class right now.

"Room 147…History with…Mr. Luxord Gambler?" Sora said, finding the name weird.

"Hate him already." Yume pouted. Sora smiled a bit and ruffled her jet black hair.

"C'mon, let's get this over with." He said before opening the door to their class. First thing they both saw were thirty eyes. Everyone was staring at them as soon as the walked in. The class followed them with their gazes as they grew curious about the new comers in the class.

"Jeez, it's like they haven't seen people before…" Yume mumbled to Sora.

"Uhhhh, maybe it's just because we're new?" Sora answered.

"New students I'm assuming." Mr. Gambler said from his desk. Sora and Yume looked at their new teacher and were a bit surprised by his appearance. He was a tall, well-built man with very short blonde hair. He had a nicely trimmed beard and mustache and a small earring in his left ear. He wore a rather expensive looking suit.

'_He looks more like a mobster than a teacher.' _Sora thought to himself. Mr. Gambler motioned for the two teens to walk over to his desk. "Sora Strife and Yume Fair correct?" he stated. They nodded. "Good. Take a seat." he said, going back to his computer.

They looked around the classroom, searching for two empty seats. The desks were three in a row in the left and in the right, facing each other. Luckily, they found two desks at the right that were empty and that were next to each other. Sora and Yume quickly took their seats.

Yume sighed. "We've been here for ten minutes and people still won't quit staring." she whispered to Sora. He looked around the room and the class still looked at them as if they had just beamed down from a UFO.

"Just ignore them." Sora said, taking out a notebook and doodling on the cover.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes into the class and Sora could feel someone staring at him. He glanced up slightly to see some white-silver haired guy looking at him and then averting his eyes somewhere else, trying not to seem obvious. '_People are so weird.' _Sora thought, going back to his drawing of a bunny attacking his brother, Cloud. Five minutes later, he felt someone staring at him again. He looked up and it was the same guy. Sora tapped Yume's arm.

"Hey, do I have something on my face?" he asked pointing at his face.

Yume squinted her eyes a bit, examining his boyish face. "Hmm nope, looks good to me." she said, going back to her doodle of a piano falling on Zack.

'_Then why the hell is he looking at me?' _Sora asked himself. He tried to ignore the guy that he self named him as Bob. (XD) Ten minutes passed and "Bob" was still staring at him. This got on Sora's nerves, so he sort of…snapped.

"Holy flubber doodle biscuit! Why are you staring at me Bob?!?!!" he shouted across the room at "Bob". Everyone looked at Sora like he had just grown five noses.

"Uhhm… he has… turrets?" Yume said, trying to cover for her best friend. She nudged Sora in his side. "Calm your nipples!" she whispered to him. The bell had rung signaling the end of class. Everyone got up from their seats and started exiting the room.

"What was that about?" Yume asked Sora as they walked out of the classroom. "Did you see a leprechaun or something?"

Sora stopped walking in the hall and looked around; making sure no one was listening. "No! This dude with kind of cool hair kept on looking at me, so I got annoyed." he said. As if on cue said boy walked passed the two, glancing at Sora before walking right on by. Sora pointed at "Bob" as soon as his back was turned. "See?! That's the guy! He wouldn't stop staring at me!" he said, trying to prove he hadn't gone nuts.

Yume whistled. "Whew! He's cute. Buuuut my gay-dar sense is tingling." she said, rubbing her temples like she just had a vision. "Too bad."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked a bit confused.

"I'm saying pretty boy there has the hots for you, hun." Yume answered, winking at Sora.

Sora blushed, his sun-kissed tan skin becoming slightly pink. "N-no way! You're making that up!" he pointed a finger at her, almost touching her crème colored nose. "Ye be a liar!" he accused.

Yume bit his finger, receiving an "OUCH" from the hazelnut haired boy. "Fine, don't believe me. But you know I'm right." Sora pouted at her. "Why are you so evil?" he asked.

She smiled." It all comes with the package, dear."

She took out her schedule and looked to see what he next class was. "I've gooot…English IV Honors. What do you have?" she asked. Sora looked at his own schedule, and pouted.

"Chemistry." he looked at Yume. "How'd you get into a twelfth grade class? You're just a sophomore."

"Because I read, but that's not what's important! We're being separated already!" Yume shouted, waving her hands in the air. She took Sora by the shoulders and shook him. "This school is tearing us APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!!!!!"

"Calm down! It's only one class!" Sora said, taking his friend by her forearms. "You need to relax. Don't worry. After second period, we have Algebra II with your brother. We can make his first day on the job miserable." he smiled. "I know you're looking forward to that, right?" he said, patting her head.

Yume nodded, rubbing her eye. "True…" she sighed. "Then I'll see you later I guess."

Sora nodded at her. "Yeah, you will don't worry." he smiled at her. They said their goodbyes before setting off for their class, which they were late for.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora had found his Chemistry class a lot faster than his History class. His teacher, , was odd on so many levels. This long, light brown haired teacher was the perfect example of a mad scientist. It freaked Sora out when his teacher asked him for a DNA sample. It made him wonder why he was allowed to teach kids and not be in a cushioned room in the coo-coo's nest.

But he'd learn to deal with his crazy teacher. He'd learn to deal with the fact that his lab partner, Roxas, looked like his long lost twin. He'd probably learn to deal with the bad odor coming off from one of the football players, smelling like he showers less than a caveman. Heck, maybe he'd get used to that weird greenish-brown stain on the wall.

However, there's one thing that he may never get used to: "Bob" a.k.a hair dude in his class…staring at him…again.

'_This is gonna be a looooong day.' _Sora said to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mannequin:Yay!!! First chapter doooone! Read and Review!!!


	2. Ch2: Why Me?

M/n: Howdy ya'll! It took a couple days but chapter two is now up! You people don't need me to remind you that I don't own Kingdom Hearts of course. ^^. Anyway! On with the show! Three…twooo……ooonnneee……..KABOOM!

** ______________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

** Chapter 2**

** Why Me?**

_** Wednesday 9:23, Chemistry**_

'_Again with the staring and the looking at me and the silverness_…' Sora thought to himself as he tried to concentrate on taking the notes Mr. Vexen had been giving the class. He'd been in the class for a little bit more than an hour, but with "Bob's" eyes constantly welding holes in the back of Sora's neck it seemed more like an eternity. He tried the old fashioned "just ignore" him thing, but that didn't seem to be working at all. Oh no, the more Sora ignored the moon colored haired boy, the more said boy kept on staring at him. His body became tense, trying hard to fight back the urge to twirl around in his seat and yell at the guy and question him for his never ending "watch the back of Sora's head" game. This didn't go unnoticed by his lab partner, Roxas. He had a feeling something was wrong with Sora. Maybe it was the fact that Sora had been so tense that he looked a bit constipated and had just broken his mechanical pencil in half with his hand clutched so tightly around it.

Roxas studied Sora for a minute more before tapping his shoulder, making Sora jump in his seat. "Heh-heh, sorry about that," Roxas apologized before continuing, "but uhhmm… are you okay? You've been sitting like… well like you have a broom shoved up your ass for most of the class." he stated. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Sora stared at him for a moment before grinning in embarrassment. He hadn't really realized he had been looking so… awkward to put it in polite terms. "Oh, haha, no no I'm fine. I just feel a bit… uneasy I guess." he said, he's eyes glancing in "Bob's" direction before quickly going back to looking at Roxas. "Anyway, yeah I'm okay. But thanks for asking…umm Roxas right?"

The honey blonde haired boy nodded. "Yeah, and you're Sora Strife."

Sora blinked at him. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Have you and "Bob" been stalking me!?!" he pointed an accusing finger at Roxas. "Are you guys vampires?!" It took Sora a minute to realize he had just brought attention to himself… again. A light pink blush creeped its way to his cheeks. "Uhhh…"

Roxas just busted out laughing, almost falling out of his seat. "Man, you sure are something else." he said after regaining his composure. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure who Bob is, but no I'm not stalking you. The school may be big, but there are very few kids that go here. Word goes around fast, you know? And not much happens around here, so when a new kid comes, everyone just has to know about it."

Sora sighed. "So I guess Yume and I are like the new "celebrities" of the school." He gave Roxas an apologetic look. "Sorry for the whole vampire thing. I've been a little paranoid because that guy there won't quit staring at me." he said, nodding his head in "Bob's" direction. "It's real annoying."

Roxas looked at who this "Bob" was and chuckled. "Ohhh him, I didn't even notice he was in here today. Must've had a boring period today." he said.

"You know _him_?" Sora whispered, adding exaggeration to the word "him".

"Yeah that's Riku Amatsu. He's a senior here at school, but he usually skips a couple of his classes and goes to other ones." Roxas said. "Must be why he's here today."

"Why does he skip? Won't he get in trouble or something?" Sora asked, a bit confused on why the school may be letting this Riku guy get away with this.

Roxas shook his head. "No not really. He's the top student in this whole school. Not to mention that his family is one of the wealthiest families in the city. He can pretty much get away with anything." he frowned a bit. "It's not fair if you ask me, but what can you do?" he shrugged.

Sora grew more curious about Riku. "So what, is he like a bad guy or something?"

"No no! He's not at all." Roxas said, waving his hands in front of him. "He's actually a pretty nice guy. I'm just saying that the principal would kiss his own ass if Riku told him to."

"Ohhh." Sora slightly glanced at Riku, who was now busy with helping some girl with her assignment. "Okay, so he's a nice guy with a huge family reputation. But why the hell does he keep staring at me? I've embarrassed myself twice today because of him making me all uncomfortable."

Roxas shrugged. "Well I don't know. Maybe he's just as interested in you as the whole school is. It's kind of weird, because he doesn't seem to be the type to let the new kid be the center of his interest."

Sora sighed and laid his head on the table. "I feel like a new exhibit on display at a museum…"

"Aww, c'mon cheer up. Most people would kill for all the attention that you're getting." Roxas patted Sora's head. "Besides, this school isn't so bad. You'll get used to it sooner or later."

"…Yeah maybe I'll get used to it a little later." Sora said, lifting his head back up. He smiled at Roxas. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Hey, what're friends for?" Roxas said, giving Sora a thumbs up.

Sora was a bit taken aback when Roxas had called him his friend, but he soon smiled again. He came into this school thinking he'd have a hard time making new friends since he didn't have many back at his old school either. He had always been the odd one out, but he was liked by people. Some just didn't consider him as their friend. It was easy for him and Yume to become friends because Yume had liked Sora for who he was and liked the he didn't try to fit in with what everyone else thought was "hip" or whatever. But Sora still tried to make more friends at his old school not getting much progress, so hearing Roxas call him his friend was a little new to Sora. But he was happy nonetheless.

'_Maybe Zack was right. It might not be so bad here after all.'_ he thought.

Not even a second after he thought this did he feel Riku's eyes boring into the back of his head, giving Sora that uneasy feeling again. '_Ugggh, I spoke too soon.'_ He folded his arms on the table and buried his face into them.

"Nnnn, why me?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my gosh! We should totally hang out after school today!"

"Yeah, that'd be soooo cool! We can all go to the mall and buy frappaccinos and look at cute guys! Oh it'll be soo much fun!!"

Yume looked back and forth between the two girls that sat in her group, jabbering away about how the three of them would spend their afternoon when school was out. She hadn't even agreed to go out with them and they had already been planning their day for the past hour and a half.

When she first arrived into the classroom, their was a woman sitting at the teacher's desk by the name of Tifa Lockheart. Yume's schedule had clearly said the class belonged to a Vincent Valentine, but it was later explained to her that Mr. Valentine would be arriving much later to class on the count of he had a meeting to go to with the principal. Ms. Lockheart placed her at a table with two others girls; Kairi Hoshino and Selphie Tilmitt. They looked like nice girls so Yume didn't mind at all. But as soon as she sat in between the two of them, her fate was sealed. They bamboozled her with numerous questions like "How old are you?" or "Is your hair like that naturally?". It didn't bother Yume per say, she just wasn't used to all this attention. And the girls' hyperactive behavior was to an extreme that it almost frightened her. But she knew the girls meant well.

"So what do you say Yume? Does the mall sound good to you?" Kairi asked, her violet-blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yeah it'll so much fun, we promise!" Selphie chimmed in as she latched herself onto Yume's arm like a leech.

Yume looked between them and sighed, smiling a bit. "Um, sure that sounds good. But can I bring my best friend too? He's new also so I don't want him to be by himself." Which was true. Yume would hate herself if she left Sora alone today in the house. She'd feel so bad. But also she wanted her ocean eyed friend with her because even though these two girls were extremely nice, she had to admit that their overly happy personalities were a bit intimidating. So inviting Sora would be a good thing, right?

Kairi's and Selphie's eyes lit up more than a Bright Light toy, shining with excitement.

'_Errr….maybe bringing Sora up wasn't such a good idea…'_ she thought to herself.

"Of course he can come!!! Ohhhh this is gonna be great! What's his name?! Is he cute?! Are you two an item?!" Selphie asked rapidly, getting into Yume's bubble space.

"Oh my god!! Tell us about him!! He must be adorable if he's friends with you, Yume!" Kairi said with glee.

Yume felt herself drowning in the wave of questions thrown at her, becoming tongue tied. "Uhhh, no, umm, wait what??"

"Ahem."

Kairi and Selphie immediately stopped talking and sat properly in their seats, looking down at their desks. Yume looked towards the door to see who it was that had saved her from what seemed like a glee club interrogation.

"I see you two have taken advantage of my long absence to welcome our new student."

"Sorry Mr. Valentine." Kairi and Selphie said in unison.

'_Mr. Valentine?'_ Yume thought, taking in the man's appearance. Pale skin, crimson eyes, tall and with long black hair loosely tied in a low ponytail. No way was this man a teacher! He looked like one of models in the magazines Yume usually buys. Surely this was a joke. She pictured Mr. Valentine as some old man wearing a red suit with hearts all over it because; well his last name was Valentine!

"Umm, _you're _the teacher?" Yume asked, giving him a once over again.

Mr. Valentine quirked up an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?" he voice was as smooth as velvet, making a tiny shiver go down Yume's spine. This man was **very **intimidating.

"N-no, but I just didn't think you'd be the teacher." she said, trying not to sound too stupid.

"Are you implying that because of how I look I wouldn't make a good teacher?"

Yume blinked. "Umm, no. I never said anything like that. I'm just saying that your name threw me off of how you would look like."

"My name?"

"Well yeah. When I think of someone having the last name Valentine, I imagine someone prancing around trying to play Cupid." she stated bluntly. The class giggled at her remark. She didn't really see what was so funny. That's just what she thought.

Mr. Valentine smiled a bit. "Really now? Then what name does my appearance fit then?"

"Uhhhh…" Yume always hated being put on the spot, so she just blurted out what came to mind first. "Vincent……Van Helsing???"

The class erupted into laughter, some almost falling out of their seats or pounding their fists into their desks like apes. Yume began to laugh a minute after when she realized what she had said. Se was surprised to hear Mr. Valentine chuckling a bit as well. The laughter dimmed down after a while, only tiny snickers coming from a few students now.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name." Mr. Valentine said.

"Yume Fair." she said proudly.

"Well Ms. Fair, I think my class just became more interesting now with you here." he gave her a tiny smile. "I'm glad you have joined us."

At this Yume's crème colored cheeks turned a nice light shade of pink, but she smiled trying to hide her embarrassment. '_Maybe he wasn't so intimidating after all.' _she thought. "Glad to be in this class sir."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At 10:15 the bell rang, meaning it was time for third period.

And boy were Sora and Yume looking forward to third period for one reason and for one reason only: it was Algebra II. Meaning they had Zack as their teacher.

Sora was glad to be reunited with his best friend, but he was also glad to find out that Roxas had been switched into Zack's math class since many of the others were overflowed with students.

Upon seeing her friend, Yume tackled Sora into a hug. "Sooooraaaaaa!!! I missed you!!!!"

Sora laughed, returning Yume's death grip hug. "Hahaha, its been like what? Two hours?" he said, now being released.

"More like two years!" she pouted. She looked at Sora's left, staring at Roxas. "Sora…since when did you have a twin?" she asked, circling around Roxas like a vulture, examing him.

Roxas laughed. "He doesn't."

"Yume, this is Roxas. Roxas meet Yume."

Roxas stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you." he smiled. Yume smiled back and grabbed his hand shaking it a couple times.

"Likewise." she looked at Sora again. "You ready to make Zack's first day on the job a living hell?"

Sora rubbed his hands together, smirking like an evil doctor. "You bet I am."

"Uhhh, do I even wanna know?" Roxas asked while looking at the two of them.

"My brother's the teacher of this class and Sora and I wanna make his first day as miserable as possible." Yume said, giving Roxas an all too sweet smile for something like that being said.

"Hmm, sounds fun. Buuut I don't know the guy so I'd rather not join." Roxas said giving them a nervous laugh. "But you to go ahead and have fun. I'll just watch you put the poor guy in misery."

"Eeeeeexcelleentt." Yume said before skipping into her brother's classroom, Sora and Roxas following her.

There was about twenty kids in the class at most. A majority of them Sora's and Roxas's age and a couple of them Yume's age. As soon as the final bell rang, Zack stood up from his desk, fixed his neck tie quickly before going to the front of the class with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Fair your new math teacher and I hope you enjoy I here in my class." he started. '_So far so good.'_ he thought. "Umm, do any of you have questions to ask me before I begin my lesson?" he asked. "I have a question!!" Zack looked to see who had shouted out.

'_Oh shit.'_

Yume had her hand raised, a smirked plastered across her face. Zack knew that when she had that face, she meant nothing but mischief. He swallowed hard, knowing he'd regret this but for now he would have to corporate. "Yes?"

Yume then put on an innocent smile. "I was wondering if you knew someone named Ofealma Hinee?"

Zack blinked at his sister. "Ofealma Hinee??" he asked. The class began to giggle. Zack repeated the name in his head a few times before figuring it out and frowned. "Ms. Fair, don't start acting up in class."

Yume batted her eyes sweetly. "Why Mr. Fair whatever do you mean? It was just simple question." she heard Roxas ad Sora giggling behind her. Sora raised his hand next, making Zack sigh. "Yes Mr. Strife."

"Why is the number two called two?"

"I don't know." Zack answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _'I knew this was gonna happen. But noooo, I thought to myself "maybe they'll give me a break".' _Zack thought.

"But shouldn't you know? You're a math teacher." Yume said, using her innocent voice again.

"Ugh, I don't know. They just named it that way."

"Who did?" Sora asked.

"Who ever had been in charge naming the numbers."

"Who was that?" Yume asked.

"Gaaah!!! The math wizards okay!?!" Zack yelled, almost about to pull out his hair. The class began to laugh, enjoying the amusing torture Sora and Yume were giving their teacher.

"Oh my gosh! So that means you're a wizard big brother?! Like Harry Potter?!" Yume said in mock amazment.

"No no no! He's more like a Ron Weasely!" Sora laughed.

Zack sighed in defeat. "Alright everyone just talk among yourselves while I try to remember why I became a teacher." he said walking to his desk and slumping down into his seat, looking tired.

Yume and Sora gave each other a high five.

Mission "Make Zack's First Day Hell": Complete.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After math class, Yume and Sora dashed out of Zack's classroom so they wouldn't be yelled at until the got home. They knew they'd get in trouble, but to them it was worth it. It was lunch time now and Sora was waiting in the lunch line with Roxas and Yume. He could feel his stomach growling, churning with hunger, having the need to be filled with food right away. He didn't care what they were serving as long as he had something to eat.

To his amazement, they were serving spaghetti and meatballs. And the meatballs were made with real meat! As soon as they found a table, Sora dug into his food like he hadn't been fed in days.

"Is he always this hungry?" Roxas asked Yume, a bit frightened at how Sora was eating was a bit like how a pack of lions would eat an antelope.

Yume waved it off like it was nothing. "Ha! You should see him during Christmas. Half the of the ham would be before it got to the table thanks to the black hole known as Sora."

Sora looked up at Yume and pouted, a string of spaghetti hanging from his lips. "Daffs nof troo." he said with a mouthful of meatball.

Yume and Roxas only laughed.

"Ohhhhh Rooooxxyyyy!!!!" someone shouted.

Roxas slumped down into his seat, trying to hide. "Oh crap…" he mumbled, covering his face with his binder.

Sora swallowed his meatball before speaking. "What's wrong?"

"He spotted me."

Yume tilted her head to the side, confused. "Who's 'he'". she asked.

"Him." Roxas pointed. A tall and lean red head came walking to their table. He's eyes were an emerald green with two tear drop-like tattoos under each own. He's skin was a fair shade of crème white and although he looked scrawny, you could see that he was well toned in the right places. Oh, and I mention his hair was _red?_ Like literally, it was a bright cherry red that you could spot in any size crowd. He wore the school uniform in his own way. Pants a little baggy and his white button down collared shirt open, showing his black tank top he wore underneath it. This guy with eyes as mischievous as a cat's waltzed up to Roxas and took a seat next to him, draping a long arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Roxas, how've ya been?" he asked, his face almost an inch from Roxas's.

Roxas's eye twitched in annoyance. "I was good, until you showed up." he grumbled.

"Why Roxas, that hurts." the red head said trying to sound insulted. "You're not even gonna introduce me to your new friends? I'm shocked."

Sora and Yume only blinked at the scene going on before them.

"Fine. The boy is Sora and the girl is Yume. Now leave." Roxas said trying his best not to sound as irritated as he looked.

Sora let out an awkward laugh. "Uhh, nice to meet you…umm…"

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said tapping the side of his head.

Sora let out another awkward laugh. "Uhh yeah."

Yume continued to stare at the red head for a couple more minutes before asking her own question. "Sooo…… you're named after an ice skating move?"

"……"

Roxas began to snicker at the question and Sora held back his own laughter. Axel smirked at Yume. "Ahh, so you're the smart ass in Mr. Valentine's class that people have been talking about. Nice to meet ya. Name's Axel. A-X-E—"

"I can spell hun, don't worry." Yume said bluntly. Roxas continued to snicker and Axel's smirk just grew wider.

"Heh, I like ya already kid. You and I will get along just fine. Right Roxy?" he said, pinching Roxas's cheek, only for his hand to be swatted away.

"Yeah yeah yeah." he said. "Now will you leave?"

"Yeaaaa-no."

Roxas sighed._'I know I'm gonna regret this.'_ he thought before pouting his lips and gave Axel his best puppy dog look. "Please Axel? I wanna spend time with my new friends? Do it for me, pretty please?" he said batting his lashes.

Sora's and Yume's jaws dropped and Axel looked like he was about to melt before cooing at Roxas. "Aww, how can I say no to that?" he said, pinching his cheek again. "Alright I'll go. I'll catch ya guys later." he got up from his seat and gave them a little wave before retreating back to his own table.

"Good he's gone." Roxas sighed with relief.

"What was that?!" Yume said, looking astonished.

He blushed. "Ugh, Axel's my friend. But sometimes he gets all touchy feely and it gets annoying." He glared at Axel behind him when he heard him give a faint "Yoooohoooo!!" and wave at him. "I don't know why he does it and he knows I hate it, but he only stops when I do that weird cute voice thing."

Yume rubbed her temples. "My gay-dar sense is tingling again..." she said.

Roxas looked t her strangely. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing!" Yume said dismissing the topic. "So Sora, did you find out who "Bob" was?"

This made Sora pout." Yeah. Roxas told me his name's Riku Amatsu and that he's a senior here."

"Ooooh! Riku! That name suits him well! You find out why he's been staring at you today?"

Sora only shook his head. "Nope."

"Yeah, you know I don't get why he's been looking at Sora today either." Roxas said.

Yume sighed at the two boys. "Men… so clueless."

They stared at her.

"Oh honestly! If you guys are that clueless then I'm gonna make you figure it out for yourselves. Just put the pieces together. He's looking at you in class as time passes—" she paused. "Oh snap! Lyric moment! Excuse me you two!" she got out a pen and notebook and started jotting down words on her paper. But before she could get a sentence on the paper, Selphie tackled her into a hug.

"ACK!"

"Yuuumee!!"

Yume recognized who it was right away and sighed before putting away her notebook. "Hey Selphie. What's—" an idea hatched into her head. " Say Selphie… do you know a lot of people in this school?"

"Yeah! I practically know everyone! By the way, hi Roxas!" Roxas waved at her and she continued on. "But yeah I know a lot of kids here! Why do you ask?"

Yume gave Sora a mischievous grin.

'_Uh-oh.'_

"Do you know a guy named Riku Amatsu?" she asked.

_'UH-OH!'_

Selphie squealed louder that a mob of fan girls. "Oooohhhhhhh! Who doesn't know Riku?! He's soooo hot!"

"I know!" Yume agreed. "But listen, today you and Kairi had wanted Sora and I to hang out with you, riiiight?"

Selphie nodded her head rapidly. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Sora didn't like where this was going…

"Well do you think you can invite Riku too? To make it fair for Sora and Roxas because it'd be unfair if there were only two boys and three girls right?"

"Hey, when did I agree abo—OUCH!" Roxas was quickly silenced by Yume's foot stomping onto his under the table.

Selphie's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh you're right! It would be unfair! Good thinking Yume! I'll ask him right now."

"Good good! Tell him to meet us at the front of the school, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Selphie gave Yume a salute before skipping off to find Riku.

"Why'd you ask for Riku to go?" Roxas asked still rubbing his foot and glaring at Yume.

Sora eyed her with suspicion. "What're you up to?" he asked.

"Why Sora, whatever do you mean?" she said, batting her eyes at him.

Sora gulped. He knew what that look was and he knew it meant trouble for him.

'_Why me?'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

M/n: There you have it! Chapter two up and ready for you to read! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next chapter! Toodles!!! R&R!!!! =)


End file.
